Oh Sehun & Luhanda Kerr be a dating?
by JAE96
Summary: -Chapter 4 UP- Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan buronan. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nara pidana. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan berenang dikolam piranha. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nekat masuk kekandang Singa. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan bunuh diri. EXO FF GS(Genderswitch)! HunHan. Sehun. Luhan. HunHan. Romance. Comedy. Angst. RnR please! terinspirasi oleh BaekYeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****Oh Sehun and Luhanda Kerr be a dating?**

**Pairing ****: **HunHan

**Main cast : **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan aka Luhanda Kerr

**Support cast ****: ?**

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy. Angst

**Rated : ****T**

**Summary : **Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan buronan. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nara pidana. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan berenang dikolam piranha. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nekat masuk kekandang Singa. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan bunuh diri.

**WARNING: This is GS area!**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader ****and plagiarism!**

Happy Reading ^^

Sebelumnya lirik IG Taeyeon_ss juga cek Comment an di foto2nya dia yaa.

Ini awal sumber ide Author hehe ^^

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta **Baekhyun **dan **Taeyeon**.

Inspirasi berkembang menjadi beberapa imajinasi lalu niat buat dijadiin sebuah kumpulan EXO Fanfiction Indonesia koleksi _'Sang Writer' _yang tak pernah terkenal.

Tapi cerita ini aku buat versi **HunHan**. Cerita ini juga aku ambil dari beberapa faktor yang menimpa pada **BaekYeon **couple. Bukan berarti FF ini ntar bakalan mirip bangett sama kejadian BaekYeon yaa.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan buronan.**_

_**Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nara pidana.**_

_**Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan berenang dikolam piranha.**_

_**Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nekat masuk kekandang Singa.**_

_**Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan bunuh diri.**_

_**°•°…××××××××××××××××××××××…°•°**_

_**Selalu dikejar ditempat terpencil sekalipun.**_

_**Selalu salah disetiap hal atau perbuatan yang dilakukan.**_

_**Selalu dihina, dicerca, diperlakukan seolah bedebah tak tau diri.**_

_**Selalu berakhir sakit hati dan jatuh kejurang yang tak diinginkan.**_

_**°•°…××××××××××××××××××××××…°•°**_

_**"Ini lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Sial!" -Luhan-**_

_**"Stay strong Hannie baby. I'll protect you right now. Saranghae" -Sehun-**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian EXO-L pada tau kan hubungan BaekYeon couple itu sejak yah 2014 lalu lah. Ada yang dari awal _setuju _BaekYeon. Ada juga yang dari awal _tidak setuju_. Ada juga nih yang tadinya _tidak setuju perlahan jadi oke_ aja. Tapi nih yaa ternyata _'BaekYeon haters' _jauh lebih banyak. Ngaku?

Jangan tanya kalo aku sendiri pilih dipihak yang mana?

Udah pasti dukung Lee Min Ho sama Bae Suzy lah(?)(?)

Kenapa jadi bahas ini.

Intinya ini nanti menceritakan tentang betapa **sulitnya, berbahayanya, menderitanya **seseorang yang memiliki kekasih seorang **IDOL **apalagi jika kekasihnya itu salah satu member **EXO**. Jika seperti itu kronologi nya saran Author nih yaa.

JANGAN LIRIK EXO-L KALAU KALIAN MASIH INGIN HIDUP!

**Luhan **: _(abis larii)_ hah..hahh capek gue thor_ (ngelap kringet)_

**Author **: kenapa lu? Maraton sama siapa sih?

**Luhan **: sama EXO-L noh horror banget dah_ (nunjuk kebelakang kearaah EXO-L yang juga lari bawa peralatan mematikan!)_

**Author **: kenapa tuh bocah2 bisa dimari sih?! pasti elo kan yang bawa _(sambil beresin laptop siap buat kabur)_

**Luhan **: ini juga elo yang salah. Kenapa gue jadi umpan santapan mereka coba. Rese lo! Buat cerita yang nyenengin gue dikit bisa kali. Jangan yang kayak begini.

**Author **: Bukan salah gue Lu.. Gue niru apa yang EXO-L lakuin ke Taeyeon eonni doang kok. Lagian elo cuma perlu lakuin apa yang gue tulis ntar aja kok repot banget.

**Luhan **: kalo gue sampe kenapa2 awas elo yaa?!_(pasang death glare andalan)_

**Author **: yang ada juga elo tuh yang di kenapa-napa in sama Sehun bukan sama gue. Ups_(langsung ngacir kerumah Pak RT)_

#AbaikanPerdebatanTakPentingTADI

**Review yang pengen dilanjut FF nya. Ntar genre nya tetep romance ada comedy nya ada angst dikit2 sih rencananya. Tapi pengen utama in lucu nya. **

**Tetep tergantung review nya pada minta dilanjut ngga. Yang diatas tuh prolog doang. Jadi gimana gaes?**

**RnR plissssssssssssssssssssssss. **

**Salam Choi Di Jee imnida ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****Oh Sehun and Luhanda Kerr be a dating?**

**Pairing ****: **HunHan

**Main cast : **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan aka Luhanda Kerr

**Support cast ****: **Miranda Kerr. Kim Heechul. Ken VIXX

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy. Angst

**Rated : ****T**

**Summary : **Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan buronan. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nara pidana. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan berenang dikolam piranha. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nekat masuk kekandang Singa. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan bunuh diri.

**WARNING: This is GS area!**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader ****and plagiarism!**

Happy Reading ^^

Sorot kamera menghiasi area sekitar _red carpet yang _memang tengah asik mengabadikan moment Aktris Aktor terkenal dari berbagai dunia untuk mengisi acara yang selalu diadakan setahun sekali di negeri Paman Sam. **World Music Awards 2015.**

Semua artis dari papan atas maupun pendatang baru yang sukses didunia permusikan datang menghadiri acara ini. Seorang yeoja memakai gaun berlengan panjang hitam namun dengan bagian punggung terbuka sehingga mengekspos kulit punggung mulusnya. Wajahnya baby face yang sangat mirip kakaknya yang tak lain _**Miranda Kerr**_. Model cantik juga seksi kebanggaan _Victoria's secret _siapa yang tak kenal dia?

Yeoja baby face yang memiliki mata seperti rusa itu baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai **Best New Female Singer. **

"Congrats Luhanda Kerr. You got it my baby deer. I'm so proud of you"

Sang pemberi penghargaan yang tak lain Miranda Kerr segera memeluk adiknya Luhanda Kerr tersenyum dan membelai punggungnya penuh sayang. Luhan juga tersenyum bahagia dan menghapus air mata kakaknya yang sempat keluar.

Sampailah diujung acara yaitu nominasi untuk Album Terbaik Tahun ini. Luhan yang membacakan nominasinya. Salah satunya nama boygroup asal korea yang selalu diraung-raung kan remaja yeoja hampir diseluruh dunia. Ada sedikit perbincangan antara Luhan dan Niall Horan sebagai MC.

"Luhan apa kau mengenal EXO?" teriakan para EXO-L bergemuruh hebat mendengar nama bias nya.

"Oh EXO? Tentu saja. Aku menyukai beberapa lagu mereka." jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? Menurut mu siapa diantara mereka yang paling tampan?"

Beberapa EXO-L meneriakan bias masing2 hingga membuat Luhan dan Niall menghentikan bicaranya sejenak memberi jeda.

"Entahlah. Semua tampan menurutku. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah jangan bertanya padaku. Ini pertanyaan untuk _ladies_. Jadi siapa menurutmu yang tertampan di EXO?" Luhan tampak ragu sambil menatap EXO-L.

"Maybe Sehun?"

**KKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA**

Teriakan EXO-L membuat Luhan agak menciut. Menurutnya itu bisa menjadi pertanda baik ataupun buruk.

"Jika kau berkesempatan untuk memiliki Sehun apa kau akan mengambilnya?" Luhan melirik para EXO-L harap2 cemas. Percayalah hal sekecil apapun yang bersangkutan dengan EXO akan berdampak besar nanti.

"Never. Hahaha. Aku tak akan pernah masuk ke kolam piranha hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah berlian"

"HaHaha. What? Why you said that?"

"Nothing. Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan ini. Aku merasa tatapan membunuh ada disekitarku."

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan"

"Best Album of the Years is ... EXODUS by EXO"

Kangta selaku sunbaenim mewakili menerima penghargaan tersebut karena pada dihari yang sama SMTown tengah mengadakan konser tour nya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mendecih menanggapinya sambil menuruni stage menghampiri sahabatnya. Konser ditutup dengan tayangan video klip EXO - Call Me Baby. Suara teriakan fans sangat menggelegar hanya dengan melihat videonya. Begitu juga terjadi pada sahabat2 Luhan.

"Kyaa... Kai sangat sexy" Demi Lovato

"No. No. Chanyeol lebih keren" Miley Cyrus

"Hei lihat Sehun jauh lebih tampan dari yang lain" Ariana Grande

"Girls! Stop it. Kalian membuatku malu. Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku harus kebandara sekarang" sela Luhan sambil menarik tangan para sahabatnya.

Luhan memeluk Miranda erat sebelum ia benar2 pergi.

Perjalanan Amerika menuju China menempuh waktu cukup lama. Selama dipesawat Luhan hanya mendengarkan musik sesekali juga mengecek hp nya. Namun pendengarannya sempat terusik oleh beberapa remaja disampingnya yang tak habis2nya membahas EXO. Luhan juga mencuri dengar jika namanya sempat dibawa-bawa.

_"Kau sendiri tau kan Luhan juga mengatakan Sehun itu tertampan. Kyaa.. Luhan itu manis sekali. Sehun juga tampan. Kyaa.. tak bisa kubayangkan jika Luhan bersanding dengan Sehun." _

_"Luhan itu memang manis. Tapi Sehun itu tetap milikku bukan untuk orang lain! Sehun hanya untuk EXO-L! Sekalipun aku juga menyukai Luhan tapi aku tak mau Sehun-ku jadi miliknya. BIG NO!"_

_"Kau benar. Aku juga tak ingin jika Sehun membagi kasih sayangnya pada orang lain selain EXO-L. Aku juga tak relaa.. Tapi kan Luhan tidak buruk justru manis sekali. Jadi aku menyukai mereka"_

_"Tidak bisa. Tak akan kubiarkan Sehun-ku diambil orang lain. Sehun hanya milik EXO-L."_

Luhan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan walaupun menggunakan bahasa korea. Luhan menguasi bahasa Inggris, Korea, terutama China. Ayahnya berdarah Amerika, Ibunya berdarah China-Korea.

Luhan yang sedikit melirik kearah samping tempat remaja itu membicarakannya ia tercekat ketika matanya bertemu pandang pada salah satu remaja itu. Menatapnya dengan sinis dengan segera Luhan membalikan badannya dan membuang muka.

"Tamatlah riwayatku sekarang. Bahkan aku baru merintis karirku yang sedang naik daun. Tapi kenapa malapetaka datang dengan seenaknya. Semoga dewi fortuna menyelamatkanku setelah sampai di China." Gumam Luhan sebelum meluncur kealam tidur dan berusaha tak menghiraukan suara2 remaja2 itu yang tak hentinya membahas EXO.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan landas beberapa menit tadi. Segera ia menarik kopernya dan mencari managernya untuk menjemput. Luhan tersenyum mendapati managernya melambaikan tangannya segera ia berlari mengahampiri. Namun seseorang dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya.

**Bruk**

"Sorry. Kau baik-.." kata Luhan terpotong

"_**Bitch! **_Don't touch me!"

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada gadis remaja didepannya yang telah berlalu namun meninggalkan sedikit bekas sakit dihati akibat ucapannya.

**CHINA. 10:48 PM**

Luhan baru saja sampai kerumahnya disambut Mom Dad nya. Belum sempat ia akan beranjak menuju kamarnya Manager Ken menahannya.

"Luhannie. Maaf. Aku tau kau sangat lelah. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba menghandle ini tapi kau tau lah jika Direktur sudah ikut turun tangan aku tak bisa menolaknya."

"Tak apa memang ada apa?"

"Besok kau ada jadwal show langsung dan ini aku diberitahu secara mendadak"

"Oh begitu. Tak apa. Aku tidur dulu yaa. Bye" Luhan segera mengecup kedua pipi Mom Dad nya lalu menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

Sedangkan diruang tamu.

"Kuharap besok Luhan tak akan kaget dengan bintang tamunya dan berakhir memutilasiku. Ah.. sial pekerjaan ini menambah penderitaanku" kata Manager Ken sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau juga butuh istirahat Ken. Tidurlah dikamar tamu sana." kata Nyonya Kerr yang tak lain Xi Heechul aka Heechul Kerr.

Tibalah pagi ini Luhan dan manager Ken datang tepat waktu sebelum acara _show _dimulai. Kebetulan Luhan juga sudah siap dengan segala tatanan dress, make up, dll dari rumah sehingga ia segera bersiap di _backstage_.

**Global We Got Married-**_**Season 3**_

"Selamat Pagi semua. Kembali lagi dengan acara paling ditunggu. Acara yang mengisahkan betapa romantisnya kehidupan **Couple Seleb **dari _Global WGM Season 3_ tahun ini." Ucap MC-1

"Baiklah tak usah menunggu lama. Couple pertama Lee Min Ho dan Bae Suzy. Silahkan... bla bla bla" Ucap MC-2

"Sekarang mari kita sambut Couple kedua. Seorang gadis dari China yang kemarin lusa baru saja mendapatkan penghargaaan sbg_ Best New Female Singer._ Inilah dia **Luhanda Kerr**."

Luhan menghampiri mereka dan menjabat tangan satu per satu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Acara ini LIVE sehingga Luhan harus jaga sikap.

"Sekarang mari kita panggil partner Couple yang terakhir. Seorang pria dari member boygroup terkenal di Korea. Berparas tampan, dipenuhi segudang fans remaja. Inilah dia Pangeran Es dari EXO... **Oh Sehun**."

**Deg**

**Degg**

**Deeggg**

_"Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bercanda. Aku harap aku tuli. Mari kita buktikan jika ini memang sal-.." _

pikiran Luhan berkecamuk seketika terdiam melihat seorang Pria tinggi putih berwajah tirus memakai setelan kemeja rapi muncul berjalan untuk menjabat tangan rekannya.

_"Arghhhh. Aku baru saja keluar dari sarang lebah. Tapi sekarang justru terjatuh dilembah madu. Habislah aku!"_

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari jika Sehun tengah mengusap kepalanya. Luhan terkejut seketika pipinya merona.

_"What the hell with you deer. Kau tak boleh menyukai Sehun. Ingat! itu hanya akan menyiksamu" _perang batin Luhan tak bisa berhenti.

MC tengah mengajak perbincangan pada Couple baru ini. Sesekali mengajaknya bergurau. Semua tampak asik menikmatinya namun berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia hanya sesekali menimpali _'ah iya, itu benar,' _namun senyuman manisnya tak pernah luntur. Sehun yang memperhatikannya tanpa sadar tengah membelai rambut Luhan dari belakang. Sontak itu mengundang perhatian dari semuanya.

"Wah. Lihat! Sepertinya disini ada yang mulai tumbuh benih2 cinta. Benar Sehun-ssi?" tanya MC-1 sambil memberi _wink _pada Sehun.

"Ah. Bisa saja kau hyung. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Luhan-ssi sangat yeoppo dan rambutnya indah. Aku suka dengan yeoja berambut panjang dan cantik." Kata Sehun.

"Apa itu sebuah jawaban atau pernyataan Sehun-ssi. Haha kupikir kehidupan rumah tangga kalian akan menarik nanti. Kita tunggu saja" Sehun hanya tersenyum menghadapinya.

**Deg**

_"Apa-apaan ini. Oh Sehun kau benar2 ingin membunuhku eoh?! Lalu apa maksudnya tadi __**'Aku suka dengan yeoja berambut panjang dan cantik'. **__Apa dia pikir sedang mengumpankanku sebagai santapan piranha HAH?! OH AKU TAK TAHAN DENGAN SENYUMANNYA!" _Luhan menghela napas sejenak.

_"aku harus jaga jarak dengannya. Apapun caranya!" _lanjut Luhan sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya.

Acara press conference Global WGM-S3 baru saja selesai. Kini semua tengah kumpul dibelakang stage sambil sedikit membahas tadi. Luhan lebih memilih segera keluar mencari manager Ken. Sepertinya akan ada yang kena damprat(?)

"Yak! Manager Ken! berhenti disit-.."

"Luhan-ssi. Bisa kau ikut denganku."

"Tapi. Tung-.."

**Blam**

Kini keduanya tengah berada didalam sebuah mobil hanya berdua. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan namun segera didorong menjauh oleh Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun-ssi? Bagaimana jika ada _sasaeng fans. _Menjauh dariku"

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat. Ini mobilku kau tak perlu cemas. Lagipula aku penasaran apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sejak _interview _tadi. Kau terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras apa itu terkait denganku?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai pipi Luhan pelan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Segera ia keluar mobil diikuti Sehun dibelakang sambil menyampirkan jaket kulitnya pada Luhan. Lalu Sehun mensejajarkan jalannya pada Luhan lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan segera menariknya menuju kedalam gedung lagi.

**Kliks **

**Blitz**

Esoknya Dunia digemparkan dengan sebuah skandal mengejutkan.

**HOT NEWS : 'Oh Sehun and Luhanda Kerr be a dating?'**

Semua saluran TV tengah membicarakan Couple baru WGM itu. Skandal _dating _HunHan jadi buah bibir hingga ke sosial media yang tak hentinya membahas hal itu. Terutama EXO-L yang bertindak lebih jauh. Hingga membuat _hashtag _yang tak patut untuk dipertahankan di Twitter.

#EXOLwantLuhanDead

#BitchGetAwayFromSEHUN

#BitchyFromChina

#LuhanBitch1

Seperti itulah ulah aksi berontak EXO-L yang tak menginginkan biasnya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sekalipun hanya sekedar couple buatan demi mendongkrak acara _reality _tsb. Kata2 kasar, penghinaan, hujatan dll masih banyak lagi yang didapatkan Luhan. Akun SNS nya terpaksa harus ia tutup karna hal itu.

"Luhannie ada telpon untukmu" Luhan mengangguk dan pergi kedapur untuk menjawab tlp nya.

"Yeobseoyo"

_"Luhan-ssi apa ini kau?"_

"Ne. Nuguya?"

_"Aku Sehun. Bisakah kau segera kebandara sekarang kita akan mulai menjalani syuting di Korea. Aku menunggumu."_

"Sekarang? Kau bercanda? Bahkan saat ini aku tampak persis seperti buronan!"

_"Tenanglah. Aku akan melindungimu. Segeralah datang. Bye yeobo"_

"Yak! Apa kau bil-.." Tut Tutt Tuttt... "Aaahh...aku membencimu!" teriak Luhan

Seorang yeoja memakai coat hitam seragam dengan pakaiannya serba hitam kecuali masker putih dimulutnya. Ia duduk gelisah dimobilnya sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Baru saja ia menapakan kakinya dihalaman bandara seorang _fans _atau _haters _menghampirinya. Segera ia menarik kopernya berlari menghindari mereka.

Seorang security yang melihat Luhan dikejar oleh beberapa remaja yang sibuk memotret juga meneriakinya keras2 segera menghubungi rekannya untuk bantu menghalau aksi brutal yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"SEHUN..hah hah.." panggil Luhan terengah-engah Sehun yang melihatnya segera mengambil alih koper Luhan dan membawanya.

"Apa kau masih sanggup berjalan? Perlu kugendong?" Tawar Sehun terlihat cemas melihat keadaannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kita pergi sekarang. Kajja" kata Luhan segera menarik lengan Sehun.

**Kliks**

**Blitz**

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja duduk dipesawat sambil menarik napas dalam2. Setelahnya Sehun lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya sedangkan Luhan memberanikan diri mengecek sosmed yang ia punya.

**'Sehun and Luhan date at the airport this morning'**

_Sasaeng fans_ berhasil mengabadikan moment HunHan. Banyak gambar yang menunjukkan Sehun dan Luhan saat dibandara tadi. Hingga tak lupa ketika kejadian Luhan yang hanya '_menarik lengan Sehun'_ tadi menjadi perbincangan besar di sosmed. Banyak EXO-L yang langsung mengkritik pedas hasil gambar sasaeng fans tsb. Mereka tak terima jika _Bias _nya nyata menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan terlebih diluar waktu syuting WGM.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya berat. Tanpa sadar Sehun telah meraih gadget nya dan mematikannya. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos ketika Sehun menarik kepalanya dan menyandarkan pada pundaknya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu Hannie"

"Mwo?"

Ketika Luhan akan mendongakkan kepalanya Sehun justru tepat mendaratkan bibirnya pada keningnya. Sehun tersenyum _evil _melihat tak ada reaksi dari Luhan yang tetap menatapnya dengan polos.

**Cup**

Sehun mengecup juga menggigit pucuk hidung Luhan hingga meninggalkan rona merah disana. Luhan sontak menjaga jarak pada Sehun namun segera ditarik kembali olehnya. Justru makin menempel hingga Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dan menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan.

**Kliks**

**Blitz**

Seseorang dengan hoodie merah gelap juga masker yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya itu menampilkan _smirk _meremehkan.

_"Dasar. Tak taukah mereka setiap hal yang mereka lakukan. Membuatku untung besar. Tetaplah seperti itu_ _**bitch!**_" Ucap **Sasaeng Fans** dengan senyum meremehkan keaarah HunHan yang tetap mempertahan posisinya seolah memeluk satu sama lain.

Sasaeng fans tsb terus memotret apapun yang HunHan lakukan. Entah dari _skinship _biasa bisa menjadi bahan buah bibir yang luar biasa. **Benar?**

**TBC**

**Mian kalo kurang dapet feel nya. Kebetulan nih Author nya lagi kedapet masalh kluarga jadi otak sedikit kena iklan jadi agak nge-blank dengan konsep yang tadinya udah disiapin banget. **

**Mian sekali lagi tapi ntar kucoba buat lebih fokus lagi tapi ntar takutnya pas udah setengah jalan buat next chapter nya Tau2 masalah yang akhir2 ini jadi bebanku muncul lagi muncul lagi.**

**Susah lah jadinya. Bikin bete banget T_T tapi tetep tegar ya gaes. Semangat! Fighting!**

**RnR please ^^**

**Trus juga makasih yang udah review penasaran dengan FF ini. Salam hangat Choi Di Jee imnida (°3°)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****Oh Sehun and Luhanda Kerr be a dating?**

**Pairing ****: **HunHan

**Main cast : **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan aka Luhanda Kerr

**Support cast ****: **Lee Min Ho. Bae Suzy

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy. Angst

**Rated : ****T**

**Summary : **Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan buronan. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nara pidana. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan berenang dikolam piranha. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nekat masuk kekandang Singa. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan bunuh diri.

**WARNING: This is GS area!**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader ****and plagiarism!**

Happy Reading ^^

Setelah sebulan menyiapkan Global WGM-S3 untuk episode awal tak lupa juga beberapa penonton setia WGM yang menunggu kehadiran couple baru pada season ini. Semakin banyak yang menantikan moment Couple2 baru itu namun juga tak sedikit yang mencela kedekatan para Couple tsb mungkin lebih tepatnya HunHan couple. Banyak yang tak menyukai kedekatan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Namun juga banyak yang penasaran seromantis apa HunHan jika menjadi pasangan Suami Istri Virtual di WGM.

Saat ini MBC-TV tengah memulaikan acara yang ditunggu2 yaitu **Global We Got Married-S3 Ep.1**

Diawal tayangan menampilkan para Couple yang mengisi acara tsb. Lalu selanjutnya dimulai dari MinZy couple aka Minho Suzy yang akan memulai pertemuan disebuah taman yang terkenal sangat luas dan indah di Seoul.

Beralih dari MinZy couple kini saatnya HunHan couple yang memulai pertemuan mereka disebuah taman bermain yang memiliki banyak wahana disitu. Sehun dan Luhan berada ditempat berbeda. Sehun diutara dan Luhan diselatan hanya terhalang sebuah tempat yang cukup besar didepannya.

Pasangan HunHan diberi sebuah misi yaitu harus mengumpulkan masing-masing 5 mawar didalam sebuah labirin yang banyak akar menjulang mengerikan. Lalu tambahan misi untuk Sehun yaitu ia harus menemukan sebuah kunci untuk menyelamatkan Luhan nanti. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tak tahu jebakan apa yang akan terjadi didalam labirin. Cukup mengetahui jika keaadan labirin itu agak gelap dan berasap itu membuatnya takut.

**Cklek**

**Kriett**

Keduanya membuka pintu bersamaan walau ditempat yang berlawanan. Sehun berjalan melawati akar yang berserakan dibawah juga menyingkirkan beberapa akar yang menghalangi jalannya.

Srak Srek

Sehun tersenyum telah menemukan satu mawar terselip diantara akar diujung lorong. Ketika berbalik ia tersenyum mendapati sebuah mawar lagi berada tak jauh dari arah pandangnya.

Sehun menghampirinya lalu sedikit melompat untuk meraihnya dan dapat lalu ditariknya. Sesuatu ikut keluar ketika dari belakang mawar tsb.

"ARGHH! Ularrrrrr... argh mengerikann!"

Namun seketika Sehun memicingkan matanya kemudian menarik ular itu dengan lantangnya. EEeehhh... ternyata.

"Hahh.. Sial aku tertipu dengan ular jadi-jadian seperti ini. Memalukan sekali"

Kini ia melanjutkan lagi menyusuri lorong labirin berakar ini. Berbelok kekanan kekiri sana sini merumitkan namun tak kunjung menemukan mawar lagi. Namun ada sebuah lorong sempit tepat dibelakangnya juga ada sebuah kotak besar dan banyak dipenuhi akar dan tumbuhan lusuh menguning.

Sehun mendekat membersihkan bagian atas kotak tsb lalu terlihat bertuliskan _**'Kunci harta karun. Segera selamatkan pasanganmu' **_Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia membuka kotak tsb.

DDduuaarrr

Sesuatu mengejutkannya dan kertas bling2 kecil2 beterbangan setelah sesuatu yang meletus tadi. Sehun tampak mengontrol dirinya yang sempat jatuh kebelakang. Lalu mulai menengok isi kotak besar itu lagi.

**Brak Bruk**

**Ccriiiitt Ccriiiitt**

**Ccruuut Ccruuut**

**HaHaHaHaHa... HaHaHaHaHaHaHa...**

Beberapa anak kecil keluar dari kotak itu sambil menembakkan pistol air mereka keaarah Sehun. Ia kelabakan dan mencoba melindungi diri dengan menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Yak! Yak! Hajima. Hajima... YAKK!"

Segerombol anak kecil itu makin beringas mengerjai Sehun yang telah basah kuyup. Bagaimana tidak pistol airnya pada besar2 semua? Karna terus dikejar Sehun melarikan diri melewati lorong2 labirin itu lagi. Merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya lagi. Sehun bernapas lega dan merosotkan tubuhnya pada dinding berakar itu tak peduli kini penampilannya tak layak disebut seorang IDOL. Namun seketika matanya berbinar menangkap sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

**Hup**

Sehun melompat untuk mengambil mawar ketiganya.

**Bruk**

Baru saja ia akan pergi seseorang menarik kakinya dari bawah akar2 itu. Bagus ia terjatuh dua kali dilabirin ini dengan keadaan tak elitnya. Ingatkan Sehun jika ini telah terangkum dalam _cctv _karena ini menyangkut dalam syuting WGM. Seketika Sehun menghadap kearah cctv dengan cengiran aneh miliknya namun dapat melelehkan hati EXO-L.

**AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sehun mendengar suara teriakan yeoja namun terdengar agak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia berlari kekanan berbelok-belok kanan kiri namun tak menemukan arah sumber suara.

**Srak Srek**

Sehun segera menghampiri asal suara namun yang didapatinya seseorang dengan boneka mengerikan bernama Annabelle. Ia melanjutkan mencari kemungkinan asal suara itu berasal sambil terus mengamati sekitarnya berharap menemukan kedua mawar terakhir.

Ting

Mawar keempatnya. Ia menemukan lagi diujung lorong perbelokan kekiri. Sehun bersorak senang menghadap keaarah kameramen yang kebetulan tadi berpapasan dengannya dibelakang.

Hup

Sehun berseru senang namun seketika ia menghentikan seruannya ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berusaha melepaskan sebuah borgol dikaki yang mengikatnya dengan rantai besar panjang dan berujung bola besi yang pasti beratnya tak terkira. Sehun menghampirinya dan menarik tangan yeoja itu yang terus berusaha melepaskan borgolnya.

"Hentikan Hannie itu hanya menyakitimu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baru akan mengambil mawar kelimaku diujung sana. Dan kau lihat tepat dibawah sana ada mahkota yang termasuk dalam misiku. Tapi ketika aku merunduk akan mengambilnya seseorang dengan kostum mirip Joker menarikku lalu memborgol kakiku. Lalu dia tertawa seperti orang gila sebelum meninggalkanku. Ottokhae Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya. Sedangkan kameramen itu hanya tersenyum melihat aksi skinsip HunHan tsb. Bukankah memang seperti inilah yang diharapkan pihak WGM. Memuat banyak skinsip pada para Couple nya karena itu bisa menaikkan ratingnya.

"Baiklah sekarang dengarkan aku. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan pernah sentuh borgol itu. Aku akan kembali kesana dan mengambil kunci borgol ini. Arraseo? Ingat Hannie kita harus bekerja sama oke. Aku pergi dulu."

Sebelum Sehun meninggalkannya ia sempatkan untuk mengecup kening Luhan lalu beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditarik kebelakang.

**Cup**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehun-ah" Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat serangan balik dari Luhan. Kecupan dipipinya terasa hangat lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan sambil mengacak rambut gadis didepannya ini sebelum pergi.

Luhan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah bertemu Sehun. Ia merasa seperti seorang putri yang tersesat dihutan lalu terjatuh ditengah jurang. Datanglah seorang Pangeran menawarkan pertolongan padanya. Luhan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

Tak lama setelah Sehun pergi terdengar suara kaki dari balik dinding belakang Luhan. Ia pikir itu mungkin Sehun namun jika mengingat Sehun tadi pergi lewat lorong didepannya lalu yang berjalan dibelakangnya itu siapa?

Sang Joker gila yang telah memborgol kakinya. Joker itu berjalan mengitari Luhan sambil memakan pisang yang dibawanya. Sesekali tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Kau mau manis?" Luhan hanya menatap horror keaarahnya. Sang Joker makin menunjukkan aksi gilanya yaitu menjilat pisang itu penuh nafsu seolah itu sebuah ju×××r siap santap.

"Yak! Menjijikkan! Menjauh dariku!"

"Yak!"

"Yaakk!"

"Kau mau apa eoh?! YAK! SEHUN-AH... jebbal.. cepatlah kesini"

"Yak! Joker. Jangan main2 dengan pistol itu. Jebbal... SEHUN-AHHH... PPALLI"

"Hei nona manis. Kau tidak suka bermain-main dulu hm? Tapi kau tahananku. Ini wilayahku. Kajja kita bersenang-senang." Kata Joker itu sambil membelai lembut pipi Luhan dengan pistolnya. Luhan hanya bisa membuang mukanya dan justru membuat tawa Si Joker gila itu meledak.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA... Mana Si Pangeran ES mu itu?"

"Apa dia tak berhasil mendapatkan kuncinya hm?"

**Bruk**

Sang Joker jatuh tengkurap kedepan karena seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Aku mendapatkannya. Dasar Joker Gila! Menyingkirlah kau menghalangi jalanku."

Ketika Sehun melangkahi tubuhnya Si Joker itu mengunci kakinya agar tak bisa bergerak.

"Yak! Joker GILA lepaskan!"

"Kau berani memerintahku Pangeran Es? Cihh.. aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

"Haishh.. aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk main2. Aku harus menyelamatkan Hannie ku. Ppalli!"

"Tak bisa semudah itu. Kau harus bertarung denganku dulu."

"Ahh.. Jinjja?! Apa kau tak lihat aku sudah basah kuyup karna kurcaci2 mu itu. Sekarang lepaskan aku dab selesaikan misi ini" ucap Sehun sambil terus mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari kekangan Si Joker gila.

Tanpa diduga Si Joker Gila itu melakukan aksi yang patut diacungi jempol. Ia memutar balik posisi menjadi berdiri sedangkan Sehun yang tengkurap dibawahnya. Dengan segera ia menodongkan pistolnya pada tepat dibelakang kepala Sehun.

"Yak Joker apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang ada dikepalaku itu eoh?" tanya Sehun berusaha memalingkan kepalanya.

"Itu pistol Sehun-ah"

"MWOO?" Sehun terkejut pasalnya ini acara reality show tapi bagaimana bisa pihak WGM memperbolehkan pemainnya membawa senjata berapi?

"HAHAHAHA. Ada apa Pangeran Es? Merasa takut?"

"Jangan main2. Jebbal"

"Oho! Seperti inikah ekspresi seorang Pangeran Es ketika memohon? Menarik sekali. Sekarang turuti perintahku"

Sang Joker tersenyum meremehkan. Hingga aba-aba dari earphone nya berbunyi memberinya tanda untuk segera menuntaskan misinya.

"Berdiri. Letakkan tanganmu di atas kepala. Dan berbaliklah setelah hitungan ketiga."

One. Sehun mulai berdiri.

Two. Sehun menaikkan tangannya keatas lalu dengan cepat ia berbalik badan dan melemparkan kunci borgol pada Luhan.

"YAK! Kau tuli eoh?! Baiklah terima hukumanmu Pangeran Es. KIDS! SERANGGGGGGGGG" teriak Si Joker pada anak buahnya.

**Ccriiiitt Ccriiiitt**

**Ccruuut Ccruuut**

**HaHaHaHaHa... HaHaHaHaHaHaHa...**

Joker dan anak buahnya menembaki Sehun dan Luhan dengan pistol air lagi namun kali ini lebih menyebalkan karena diberi warna berbeda disetiap pistolnya.

Luhan sedikit kesusahan membuka borgol karena tangannya licin. Sehun yang menyadarinya segera meraih kuncinya dan beralih untuk membukanya. Akhirnya terbuka dan meninggalkan bekas merah disekitar pergelangan kaki Luhan.

**Ccriiiitt Ccriiiitt**

**Ccruuut Ccruuut**

**HaHaHaHaHa... HaHaHaHaHaHaHa...**

HunHan berusaha melarikan diri dari serangan bertubi-tubi anak buah Joker itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dan kejutan terakhir yang mereka dapatkan adalah semprotan air yang sangat dahsyat.

"Puahahahaha.."

"Apa kalian menikmatinya?" Teriak sang Produser WGM yang ternyata dibalik misi konyol tadi. HunHan dikerjai habis2an di Episode 1 WGM-S3.

"Apa kalian PUASSSSS? ini episode pertama juga pengalaman yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Hahh.. menyebalkan!" Teriak Sehun balik membuat Sang produser, semua crew, dan beberapa orang di Taman bermain itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebaiknya kita segera turun. Kajja" ajak Luhan

Sreet

Hampir saja Luhan terjatuh didepan semua orang sebelum Sehun meraih pinggangnya. Seketika sorakan dari para crew membuat HunHan merona satu sama lain. Terlebih Sehun yang tak sengaja melihat bra bermotif bunga tercetak jelas pada dress putih Luhan. Dengan jantan ia segera melepas kemeja putihnya dan melilitkannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Tak peduli kini banyak remaja yeoja yang menikmati bentuk tubuh _sixpack _nya. _Abs _berbentuk diperutnya. Kulit putih mulus yang dapat membuat siapapun yeoja bisa mimisan.

Sedangkan Luhan semakin merona tat kala Sehun merengkuhnya dan membawanya ketenda yang telah disiapkan. Tujuan Sehun jelas agar tidak ada siapapun yang menyadari lekuk tubuh Luhan yang tercetak jelas karena basah kuyup. Luhan yang menyadarinya hanya bisa berbisik _"gomawo Sehun-ah" _

Kini HunHan couple tengah menikmati menyesapi _coffee _hangat masing2 dan duduk ditepi area pemancingan umun dekat Taman bermain tadi. Merasakan senja berdua memulai awal kehidupan Suami Istri _virtual _bersama mulai sekarang.

Luhan bersandar pada bahu Sehun dan Sehun mengusap rambutnya dari samping penuh sayang. Suasana seperti ini justru terasa lebih intim daripada ketika _making love_. Fakta?

"Hannie~ You are my the only one beautiful wife. I love you, Chagiya" kata Sehun dengan senyum mautnya.

"You are my best husband. Sehun-ah~ Love you too" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Kecupan panjang dikening Luhan dari Sehun menandakan bahwa **Global WGM-S3 Ep.1** selesai menuai kehidupan cinta yang baru.

**Prok Prok Prok**

_"Aigoo HunHan manis sekali"_

_"MinZy jauh lebih terlihat serasi. Sedangkan HunHan terlihat payah."_

_"Aniya. Minho lebih gentle karena telah menyelamatkan Suzy dari kegilaan Si Joker bibir lebar itu"_

_"Itu bukan Minho dan Suzy, halmeoni. Yang tadi itu Sehun yang menyelamatkan Luhan. Bukan MinZy tapi HunHan."_

_"Ah terserah. Semua lelaki tampan hanya bernama Minho. Titik!"_

Itulah beberapa komentar tentang Couple WGM baru itu. Ada yang senang ini itu. Lebih cocok ini itu.

Sedangkan sedari tadi awal WGM Ep.1 itu berlangsung di Sosial Media tengah ramai2 membahas acara reality show yang paling ditunggu itu. Banyak remaja yang menantikan betapa Romatisnya seorang Lee Min Ho jika jadi seorang suami. Tak luput juga Oh Sehun yang berkarisma. Namun jika menyangkut dengan Sehun maka jatuhnya akan pada Luhan pula.

Banyak EXO-L yang terima jika aktris asal China itu sering melakukan skinsip pada Sehun. Padahal jika mereka menonton dengan mata lebar2 mereka pasti tahu siapa yang berbuat skinsip terlebih dahulu. Sehun atau Luhan?.

Kata-kata Bitch, Jalang murahan, Penggoda juga Penjilat sering dilontarkan EXO-L untuk Luhan yang memang notebane nya pernah mengatakan tentang jika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sehun maka ia akan menolak dengan tegas. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Hinaan cercaan dikata-katai hal2 yang bisa menyakiti hati terutama seorang yeoja yang memiliki sifat perasa. Mutlak benar? Jika itu terjadi pada kalian maka kalian tak akan terima dan melabrak mereka. Benar?

Tapi Luhan bisa apa? Dia juga seorang Public Figure. Dia juga baru merintis karirnya yang sedang naik daun. Namun seketika mimpi indah itu jatuh tak berbentuk karena bentrokan keras dari sekian banyak _Haters _yang melarangnya dengan keras agar tak terlalu dekat Sehun. Tanpa disuruh pun Luhan akan melakukannya jika tak ingin berakhir mengenaskan akibat keganasan EXO-L.

Luhan pening melihat respon dari EXO-L. Belum lagi beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat mendapatkan terror yang bermacam-macam yang inti nya sama. _**'Jauhi Sehun atau Mati, Bitch!' **_yah.. seperti itulah ulah mereka. Hingga mengacau sampai dikediaman Luhan.

Kring Kriing

"Yeobseoyo.."

_"Pergi dari kehidupan Sehun atau aku tak akan berhenti mengganggu hidupmu, Bitch!"_

"Yak! Bicara yang sopan. Apa orangtua mu tak memberi tahumu tata krama eoh?!"

_"Nikmati saja hadiahmu, Bitch! Sebentar lagi sampai.."_

**Ting Tong**

_"Hadiah datangg.. Nikmatilah dan selamat malam, Bitch! Cuihh" _Tut Tutt Tuuttt

Luhan sedikit gugup sekarang. Sasaeng fans itu keterlaluan. Mereka selalu berhasil membuat Luhan mati kutu.

**Ting Tong**

"Ne. Ne. Chankaman." Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dan tak menemukan siapapun kecuali sebuah bingkisan kotak dengan ukuran sedang dan tertulis memang untuknya.

Walaupun tak yakin dengan isi kotak tsb. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Pertama yang ia lihat dibalik tutup kardus itu tertulis.

_**'Hadiah akan lebih menarik setiap harinya. Selamat menikmati BITCH!" **_

Luhan mulai berpikir negatif pada dibalik serabutan hiasan yang menutupi hadiah intinya tsb. Ketika dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan hiasan pernak pernik itu tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu dan menarik tangannya begitu terkejut melihat bercak darah mengenai tangannya tadi.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana udah agak oke an dikit belom?**

**Kebetulan semua permasalahan bisa kuhandle hari ini. Jadi beginilah hasilnya...**

**Kebetulan baru kedapetan berita kemaren kalo ternyata Si Sehun beneran pengen ikutan WGM asli loh.. Gue kaget banget lah.. Seneng2 gimana gituu.. Berasa DeJaVu gitu kan.. HahaHa...**

**Makasih juga buat review nya kemarin. Review kalian sangat mendukung. Bikin semangat serius ^^. Leganya bisa jujur hehe..**

**RnR please ^^**

**Salam Choi Di Jee imnida**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : ****Oh Sehun and Luhanda Kerr be a dating?**

**Pairing ****: **HunHan

**Main cast : **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan aka Luhanda Kerr

**Support cast ****: **Lee Min Ho. Bae Suzy. Kim Myungsoo. EXO's member.

**Genre : ****GS **(Gender Switch)**. **Romance. Comedy. Angst

**Rated : ****T**

**Summary : **Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan buronan. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nara pidana. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan berenang dikolam piranha. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan nekat masuk kekandang Singa. Mencintai Oh Sehun sama dengan bunuh diri.

**WARNING: This is GS area!**

**RnR. Don't Silent reader ****and plagiarism!**

**Mianhae. Ngaret untuk edisi kali ini. **

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Previous chap...

_**'Hadiah akan lebih menarik setiap harinya.**_

_**Selamat menikmati BITCH!"**_

_Luhan mulai berpikir negatif pada dibalik_

_serabutan hiasan yang menutupi hadiah intinya_

_tsb. Ketika dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan_

_hiasan pernak pernik itu tak sengaja tangannya_

_menyentuh sesuatu dan menarik tangannya begitu_

_terkejut melihat bercak darah mengenai tangannya_

_tadi._

_**"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."**_

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan saat itu hingga kini pria yang seharusnya ia hindari dan juga sebagai faktor utama pemicu peneroran atas dirinya justru tengah membawanya ke dorm EXO. Luhan segera menghubungi Sehun pada saat itu juga. Luhan kalut akan kegelisahan ia tak berhenti berpikir sejak tiba di dorm EXO. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya tak hentinya memeluk juga mengusap lengannya berusaha menenangkan.

"Hannie. Gwenchana?" Tak ada respon sedangkan yang dipanggil tetap menunduk dengan tatapan kosong juga tangannya yang tak hentinya meremas ujung bajunya karena masih syok.

"Sehun kau yakin tidak melihat ada kecurigaan didekat apartemen Luhan?" tanya Suho memecah keheningan diruang tengah.

"Ne. Saat aku tiba disana tidak ada seorang pun didekat apartemen Hannie"

"Lalu apa tak ada suatu hal yang membuatmu cukup mencurigakan disana?" sahut Chen

"Tidak ada hyung..." desah Sehun pelan.

"Ehm... Tapi aku sempat berpapasan dengan petugas kebersihan dilantai 6." lanjutnya

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun membuat semua yang ada diruang tengah cukup tertarik juga terkejut. Termasuk Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menegang membuat buku2 jarinya memutih mencengkram bajunya makin erat.

"Kurasa dia patut jadi tersangka utama untuk saat ini. Lagipula jika kalian pikirkan bukankah apartemen Luhan ada dilantai 9 sedangkan Petugas kebersihan berada dilantai 6 bisa jadi kemungkinan jika dia menuruni tangga hingga memakan waktu dan berpapasan dengan Sehun yang menggunakan lift. Kuyakin pasti dia menggunakan masker benar?" Jelas Kris

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. Bodohnya aku tak menyadari bahwa dia juga menggunakan masker hitam juga bertopi hyung." Kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay yang mengamati Luhan terus meremas bajunya ketakutan merasa iba. Segera ia menyodorkan coklat hangat pada Luhan namun juga tak dapat respon dari yeoja manis itu yang terus menatap ubin2 putih dibawahnya.

"Luhan-ah apa kau baik2 saja? wajahmu pucat sekali perlu kuambilkan selimut?" Bujuk Lay ramah

Namun Luhan tetap bergeming tak menjawab namun gemertak giginya membuat mereka sadar jika gadis disamping Sehun itu menggigil kedinginan juga ketakutan.

"Apa yang membuatnya hingga ketakutan seperti itu? Apa mungkin sebelumnya ia juga mendapat ancaman sebelum paket box itu datang?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mungkin saja. Tapi ketika aku datang keadaan Luhan sudah meringkuk dipojok ruangan sambil menahan tangis dan terus menatap nanar pada tangannya yang terkena darah. Saat itu juga aku beralih ingin memeluknya tapi Hannie segera menepis tanganku Hyung..." Sehun menatap Luhan sendu lalu mengusap surai rambut Luhan dari belakang penuh sayang.

"Sejak itu Hannie tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Namun perlahan Hannie menunjuk kearah meja dan aku menghampiri itu. Sebuah paket berisi kucing mati dengan leher hampir putus dan darahnya tercecer bercampur hiasan didalam box itu." Jelas Sehun

"Itu mengerikan sekali..." lirih Tao

"Justru itu aku segera membawanya kemari. Lagipula aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada Hannie." Lalu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya fokus pada Luhan.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku Hannie~ Apa yang sudah dilakukan peneror itu padamu hm..?"

Luhan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Ia masih sangat takut. Setiap kali melihat Sehun maka bayang2 akan cara kucing itu mati dengan leher yang hampir putus itu menghantui pikirannya.

Sehun yang tak melihat ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari Luhan berinisiatif untuk menarik dagu yeoja itu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dan lebih fokus menatapnya.

Luhan memandang Sehun ragu juga sedikit takut dengan pandangan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit menusuk. Perlahan setetes air bening itu leleh juga dari ekor matanya. Hidungnya memerah bibirnya juga mulai bergetar tangannya mulai meremas bajunya lebih erat lagi. Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan mulai meraih tubuh mungil itu untuk tenang dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu memaksa Luhan untuk menjawabnya.

"Mianhae. Mianhae.. Hannie.. Uljima ne" ucap Sehun berulang kali sambil mengusap punggung gadisnya.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae Hannie.."

"Oppa..aa.." lirih Luhan namun Sehun mendengarnya.

"Ne. Hannie-ya waeyo?"

"A..aku lelahh.."

"Ne. Oppa akan membawamu kekamarku. Jja.." setelahnya Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Rawat dan jaga Luhan baik2 Sehun-ah. Jangan mendesaknya lagi seperti tadi. Dia masih trauma dengan teror yang tadi" kata D.O mengingatkannya.

"Ne hyung. Jaljayo hyungdeul" kata Sehun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya

"Nee..." jawab member lainnya serempak.

.

.

.

.

**KOREA. 03.23 AM**

Hening. Penghuni dorm EXO kala itu tengah terlelap dikamar masing2. Namun berbeda dikamar 'Suho-Sehun' yang saat ini tengah diisi oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Terlihat seorang yeoja manis dengan mata sedikit sembab itu duduk termenung disudut balkon sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Ia terus mengingat tulisan pada box teror itu lagi dan lagi.

**'Hadiah akan lebih menarik setiap harinya.**

**Selamat menikmati BITCH!"**

**Luhan POV**

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini. Aku harus lari kemana lagi agar mereka tak mengejarku terus menerus. Aku lelah tapi juga takut. Tapi saat ini aku kan berada dikediaman EXO. Apakah mungkin mereka juga akan menerorku sampai kesini?

_"Ini lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Sial"_

_"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku Tuhan... Aku membencinya tapi hatiku selalu berkata lain ketika berada didekatnya."_

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lekukan kedua kakiku. Aku mencoba menjernihkan kepalaku dari semua kotoran yang mengendap diotakku terlebih semenjak aku punya segudang **Haters **diberbagai belahan dunia karena dengan beraninya _mendekat _juga _menyentuh _Sang Pangeran Es EXO itu yang tak lain** Oh Sehun**.

Tapi apa yang baru saja kualami ini sungguh keterlaluan. Mereka mulai berani sampai mengirim kucing mati bersimpah darah itu padaku semalam diapartemenku. Aku bisa gila dalam kurun waktu seminggu hanya dengan mendapati serangan teror dari EXO-L.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh... Lelahnyaaa..." lirihku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku namun seketika aku menegang menatap seorang pria duduk didepanku dengan jarak wajahnya yang sangat dekat padaku.

Diam sesaat menyelimuti kami hanya hembusan angin malam yang menyapa.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyaku pelan

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini? Badanmu sudah sangat dingin Hannie" katanya sambil meraih kedua pipiku.

**Cup**

**Deg**

**Degg. Deeggg..**

Aku menutup mataku merasakan hangatnya napas Sehun yang menerpa keningku lama. Perlahan ia mulai menyatukan keningnya padaku juga menyentuhkan hidungnya padaku. Napas hangatnya menerpa seluruh permukaan wajahku. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Kuberanikan untuk membuka mataku. Namun justru yang kudapati adalah Sehun mencoba memiringkan wajahnya seiring bibirnya yang mulai menyapukan kehangatan pada bibirku. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika Sehun mulai memagut bibir atasku masih dengan mata tertutup sangat menikmati. Aku hanya diam membiarkannya menghangatkan bibirku yang sempat menggigil kedinginan.

**Cup. Cup. Cup...**

.

.

.

.

Mataku terus memandang kearah Sehun yang tanpa henti memagut bibir atas bawahku. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha membuka akses masuk pada mulutku namun aku tetap tak membiarkannya. Hingga Sehun mulai menarik tengkukku dan memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik bibir bawahku.

"Hhmpt..ahh..hpmtt"

Otomatis Sehun mulai melesakkan lidahnya masuk berada didalamku. Menjelajahi apapun yang kupunya didalam sana. Lalu berhenti tepat diatas lidahku lalu mulai menggoda lidahku seolah mengajaknya bertarung. Seketika aku juga mulai menutup mataku. Menikmati _french kiss_ yang Sehun lakukan padaku.

"Eungh.. Sehun..hh"

"Hmm.." hanya itu tanggapan Sehun

"Sehun..ck..ah..oppa"

"Aahh..eunghh..hhhmpt"

Aku terus memukuli dadanya namun tak kunjung berhenti menciumku. Aku terus mendorong dadanya menjauh namun Sehun justru makin mempersempit jaraknya padaku. Aku berinisiatif untuk menggigit lidahnya pelan.

"Argh.. Appo~ Hannie-ya~" katanya dengan raut muka lucu.

Aku tertawa begitu saja melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh? apa ada yang lucu pada wajahku?"

"Aniya. Sehun oppa hanya sajaa... AAAAaahahaha" gelitikan kecil itu mengitari perutku yang sangat sensitif akan hal itu.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kau terus nikmati hukumanmu Hannie~"

"Ahahahaha... Sehun-ah hentikan.. haha... aku tak bisa berhenti jika kau terus menggelitikiku... ahaha.. stop Oppa.." kataku sambil berguling-guling dibalkon itu.

**Cup**

"Anggap itu sebagai kecupan maaf darimu Nyonya Oh"

"Yak! Apa2an itu? kau cari kesempatan ya?! curang! lagipula apa itu tadi 'Nyonya Oh'? Siapa yang mau jadi Nyonya Oh untukmu? wlekk㈶1..." kataku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dan langsung masuk kekamar dan menyusup kedalam selimut.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Sarapan pagi ini di dorm EXO sangat ramai seolah melupakan kejadian yang sempat membuat mereka tegang semalam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak hentinya membuat gaduh ruang makan hingga Chen ikut turun tangan bergabung menjadikan suasana tambah ricuh. Namun semua itu berhasil mengembalikkan senyuman manis diwajah Luhan. Yeoja itu terus menikmati kebersamaannya dengan member EXO pagi ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Menurutnya ini sangat menyenangkan terasa seperti sebuah keluarga saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Luhan-ah. Ada apa? Mereka memang selalu berisik. Jadi terbiasakan hal itu mulai sekarang. Karna kau penghuni baru didorm ini."

"Mwo? Penghuni baru? aku tak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama Suho oppa"

"Eh.. Waeyo? Bukankah jika kau kembali keapartemenmu dulu maka kau akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk diteror lagi?"

"Aniya Kai oppa. Aku akan pindah apartemen lagi saja" kata Luhan masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"Mwo? Pindah apartemen LAGI? memang kau sudah pindah berapa kali?" sahut Baekhyun yang seketika menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Mungkin ini nanti yang ke... lima kalinya Oppa"

"MWOO..?" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Oh ya Hannie. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang semalam. Sebenarnya apa saja yang tel-..." Tanya Sehun seketika membuat ruang makan hening dan fokus menatap kearaahnya. Namun segera terpotong karna Luhan segera menyahutnya

"Ehm.. itu.. Tidak penting. Kau tidak perlu tau Sehun-ah" kata Luhan

"Kau bercanda. Mengingat teror yang kemarin itu aku yakin jika yang sebelum2nya juga pasti mereka mengancammu yang tidak2." tanya Tao

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya Luhan-ah" kata Xiumin bijaksana.

"Jujurlah Hannie. Kumohon.. aku tak ingin mereka menyakitimu lagi. Terlebih semua tindakan itu terjadi karenaku" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Sehun-ah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Oppa. Aku tidak apa2 sungguh." Kata Luhan sambil mengusap genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan balik.

"Ne." jawab Luhan meyakinkannya dengan senyuman manisnya yang terlihat tulus.

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sebaliknya dengan Luhan yang memang menutup rapat segala macam ancaman dari EXO-L yang ia alami.

.

.

.

.

Sejak awal ia berkarir sebagai Luhanda Kerr seorang penyanyi asal China yang memang berbeda dengan kakaknya Miranda Kerr yang seorang model seksi terkenal di Amerika. Karirnya tengah naik daun diawal debutnya ini. Maka dari itu ia sangat menghindari segala hal apapun yang bisa menghancurkan puncak popularitasnya. Terutama menghindari segala jenis berita atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan EXO.

_Menghindari bukan berarti __**Benci**__. Menghindari bukan berarti __**Rival**__. Menghindari bukan berarti __**tak menyukainya**__. Menghindari itu justru __**menyelamatkannya**__._

Namun takdir mempertemukannya dengan jurang kehancuran. Bertemu **EXO**. Mendapat hujatan dari **EXO-L**. Stalker sejati dari **Sasaeng Fans**. **Netter **yang terus mengejar berita apapun tentangnya. Beruntung untuk **LH's fans **yang masih mendukungnya. **(Contek dikit di IG : TY's fans)**

.

.

.

.

Semenjak peresmian Couple baru di Global WGM-S3 waktu itu. Luhan mulai mendapatkan teror kecil2an hingga mulai berani merusuh dikediamannya.

**Pertama**. Berupa ancaman dari berbagai jenis Sosial Media.

**Kedua**. Surat2 ancaman yang berisi hinaan, cercaan, dan memakinya habis2an.

**Ketiga**. Menyegel jalanan tempatnya pulang sehingga ia terjebak pada lautan EXO-L yang berupaya menghancurkan mobilnya.

**Keempat**. Mengirimkan beberapa kado yang berisikan foto2nya bersama Sehun yang dicoret2 dengan spidol merah juga disilet-silet.

**Kelima**. Menyebarkan foto2 Luhan bersama dengan lelaki siapapun yang pernah bersamanya. Contoh : MC bersama Niall, ada juga dengan beberapa aktor China lainnya. Dan berakhir dengan FOTO EDITAN LUHAN BUGIL DIKELILINGI PARA AKTOR itu. Tak lupa kata _**'Bitch! Murahan'**_ yang sering mereka ucapkan.

**Keenam**. Merusuh diapartemennya dengan membobol _password _nya dan menghancurkan segala apapun diapartemennya. Terpaksa ia pindah apartemen lagi.

**Ketujuh**. Keluarga Luhan ikut menjadi sasaran ancaman para EXO-L.

**Kedelapan**. Box Misterius. Sebuah boneka yang terlihat hancur dengan kapas yang tercecer pada box kado juga cairan merah kental seperti cat yang dipoles sedemikian rupa pada boneka rusa itu.

**Kesembilan**. Paket sama lagi dengan isi yang lebih mengerikan. Kucing mati dengan keadaan leher hampir putus.

Bisa dipastikan mereka benar2 tak main2. Nyawa bisa jadi taruhannya. Lagipula yang terjadi padanya tak sepenuhnya salah Sehun. Benar?

Itu juga alasan mengapa Luhan tak mengatakannya pada Sehun. Ia merasa ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun tapi juga bukan salahnya juga?

.

.

.

.

Sebaik-baiknya Luhan menjaga sikap di depan publik juga tersenyum manis itu percuma jika EXO-L maupun Sasaeng Fans terus mengintainya juga terus menganggap semua hal yang ia lakukan itu hanyalah sebuah topeng._**"Sekali Bitch tetap Bitch murahan! Dasar Slut tak tau diri" **_pikir EXO-L

.

.

.

.

**Global We Got Married-S3 Ep.6 Tayang !**

Setelah melewati beberapa episode yang berisi tentang perpindahan Couple baru WGM itu kerumah pribadi mereka. Memulai kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dirumah itu berdua. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sesekali menghabiskan weekend bersama.

Kali ini kedua Couple yang punya segudang fans itu tengah berada ditempat yang sama untuk mengadakan sebuah permainan. Melihat seberapa jauh Couple WGM itu mengenal satu sama lain juga seberapa dekat hubungan mereka. Ajang pamer kemesraan atau lebih tepatnya menunjukkan keharmonisan keduanya. Manakah yang lebih cocok? Lebih Romantis?

Lee min ho, Suzy, Sehun, Luhan membuka penutup mata mereka masing2 ketika sampai didepan gerbang tempat permainan yang akan mereka jalani nanti.

"WAAAHHHH..." ujar mereka takjup.

"Daebak! Aku tak menyangka akan berada disini." Suzy

"XOXO Waterpark? Jinjjaro? Aku telah lama ingin kesini dan aku mendapatkannya sekarang." Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Wahh...ini akan mengasikkan" Lee min ho sambil mengusap kedua telapak tangannya penuh semangat.

"Aku tak sabar ingin masuk. Kajja!" kata Sehun sambil mulai berlari namun...

"TUNGGUU! Ada sesuatu untuk kalian." Teriak PD-nim

MinZy dan HunHan couple mendesah pelan. Berlari kembali ketempat semula.

"Pasti sebuah misi lagi...hahh" desah Suzy.

"Ne. Pasti kali ini tak lebih menyebalkan dari yang sebelumnya Suzy-ah"

"Ah kau benar Luhannie. Semoga yang kali ini tak terlalu banyak skinship."

"Ah iya itu paling penting. Aku tidak mau jadi korban fans Sehun lagi. Mereka mengerikan Suzy-ah."

"Aigoo.. Luhannie kau kasian sekalii... sabar nee" kata Suzy sembari memeluk Luhan.

"Aishh... Dasar yeoja penuh drama. Berhenti bergosip. Kajja kita kesana Minho hyung sudah menunggu." kata Sehun yang entah datang dari mana.

"Dasar Evil Maknae Exo menyebalkan." geram Suzy lirih dan ditanggapi dengan tak acuh Sehun. Luhan tertawa melihatnya dan mengelus punggung Suzy menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

**MISSION CARD : **

**Carilah petunjuk yang berbentuk 'HEART ' ikuti perintahnya untuk menuju ke tempat misi selanjutnya. Gendong pasangan kalian. Siapa yang pertama datang ketempat Misi kedua terdahulu ialah pemenang di ronde pertama.**

Kedua couple itu tampak saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Minho dan Sehun tampak berpandangan sengit seolah bersiap untuk segera menjalankan misi pertama mereka. Minho mengisyaratkan tangannya pada Sehun sambil bergumam tanpa suara,"Kalian akan kalah. Bersiaplah"

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh menanggapinya. Namun setelahnya keduanya tertawa lalu ber-high five. Aneh. Suzy dan Luhan yang hanya melihatnya justru memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hana.."

"Dul..."

"Set... GGOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

MinZy couple berlari kearah kanan. HunHan couple kearah kiri. Sehun menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya. Mereka terus mencari segala apapun benda yang berbentuk hati yang berisi petunjuk. Beruntung Luhan memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan itu memudahkan Sehun yang berlari sambil menggendongnya.

"Hah.. Hahh.."

"Sehun-ah mianhae aku berat"

"Aniya. Kau sangat ringan Hannie-ya." masih terus berlari kebagian area kolam anak2 dan melewati bagian permainan khusus anak kecil yang banyak terowongan berujung perosotan.

"Ahh.. Oppa! itu itu diatas sana. Dikepala Bona arah jam enam itu liat kesana..." **Inget : Bona(gajah pink) dan RongRong? Kalau ia berarti kalian lahir ditahun yang sama denganku.**

"Kau benar disana. Tapi kita tak mungkin bisa mengambilnya ini area khusus anak2 lagipula keadaan kita lebih tak memungkinkan..." desah Sehun

"Chankaman.. Hei boy... Hyung minta tolong boleh tidak?" Panggil Sehun pada salah satu anak kecil yang lewat didpannya.

Anak kecil berusia sekitar 6th itu berhenti dan menatap polos Sehun dan Luhan yang masih dengan keadaan menggendong.

"Wae geurrae?" tanyanya polos sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu. Luhan yang melihatnya berdecak gemas.

"Boleh kutahu namamu dulu? Aku Luhan noona dan ini Sehun hyung. Lalu kau?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar sambil berusaha meraih pucuk kepala anak kecil itu untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Ahhh~~ Noona jangan dirusak model rambutku~ Nanti aku tidak keren lagi~~" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengarnya sweetdrop seketika. Anak kecil yang terlihat polos didepannya ini ternyata punya jiwa fashionista tinggi.

"Aigoo... Kau justru terlihat semakin keren. Aku menyukainya" kata Luhan.

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Karna Luhan noona menyukainya aku juga menyukainya. Hehe... Oh ya naneun Kim Myungsoo imnida~~" sambil terus mengembangkan senyumnya terlihat tampan tapi juga lucu.

Sedangkan Luhan yang terlalu gemas langsung turun dari punggung Sehun dan menghampiri Myungsoo sambil memberi kecupan dikedua pipi namja kecil itu. Sedangkan Sehun yang melihat interaksi keduanya tersenyum tipis juga merasa sedikit cemburu. Hanya sedikit. Ayolah itu anak kecil. Akhirnya Sehun mengalah juga dan ikut berjongkok mengusili namja kecil itu. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang membuat siapapun iri melihat kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa sadar para pengunjung yang melihatnya berdecak kagum melihat seorang IDOL papan atas yang gencar dikalangan remaja itu bisa seromantis ini jika bersama pasangannya.

Tiba2 saja keharmonisan HunHan couple bersama Myungsoo diinterupsi oleh suara garuh dibelakangnya. Terdengar suara derap kaki yang berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah mereka. Bisa jadi hal buruk tapi mungkin juga...(?)

"YAAKKKKKKKK!... ITU SEHUN DAN LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Global We Got Married - 6 ... Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf ngaret ㈵1...**

**Kebetulan lagi sibuk banget. Tadinya ini mau aku post kemaren biar tepat pas Birthday Luhan. Ehh... jadinya baru hari ini... Mianhae chingu ^^**

**Udah pada baca sama chapter diatas kan? Jangan lupa sempetin buat review yaa...**

**Trus juga mau kasih saran juga gag papa. Ditunggu yaaa...**

**Happy Sehun Day Happy Luhan Day**

**REVIEW PLEASE ...**

**Salam Choi Di Jee imnida ^^**


End file.
